Doraemon, Dekinobi
by Jhon Koir
Summary: Me ha parecido interesante una historia alterna, ya que obviamente esto es solo entretenimiento (o no sé como lo vean).
1. Chapter 1

**Este capítulo fue mi favorito, y fue pensado para otros personajes que no han aparecido.**

Nobita: cuantas ganas tengo de leerla, como terminara la historia de la semana pasada?

Doraemon: hay que regresar a casa rápido.

* se escucha una discucion *

Doraemon: vaya escandalo que se ha desatado.

Nobita: si yo también los oí la semana pasada.

Señora: EMPACA TUS COSAS Y LARGATE DE AQUI!

Señor: ME LARGO DE AQUI Y NO REGRESARÉ JAMAS

Doraemon: apuesto a que va a regresar

Nobita: si eso espero.

Señor: que alegría que me voy, es un gran ... ¡Ay!

Doraemon: vaya eso si que dolió

Nobita: Si dos personas no se aman no tienen que casarse, se supone que me casaré con shizuka pero tengo miedo de lo que pasará.

Doraemon: ¿De que estas hablando nobita?

* ya en la casa *

Doraemon: * riendo mientras lee el manga *, ¿que pasa nobita? fuimos a comprarlo ¿no vas a leerlo?

Nobita: ya luego lo leo.

Doraemon: ¿matrimonio ?, es prematuro preocuparse por eso ahora dejame revisar, PLACA PARA PRUEBA DE PAREJAS.

Nobita: Wow, son hermosos parecen una joya.

Doraemon: Este maravilloso artefacto hace una prueba del éxito de un matrimonio, toma.

Nobita: ¿me tengo que poner uno?

Doraemon: uno te lo tienes que poner y el otro que tienes que dar una shizuka.

Nobita: ¿como se ve?

Doraemon: muy bien.

Nobita: muy bien, nos vemos.

Doraemon: Adiós.

* en la calle corriendo *

Nobita: no se, tengo nervios.

* Suneo y Dekisugi lo ven corriendo *

Suneo y Dekisugi: Nobita, ¿a donde vas?

* en su casa *

Shizuka: Hola Nobita, ¿qué pasa, es importante? Estoy estudiando.

Nobita: solo quería darte algo shizuka, ¿donde esta? * asustado * lo perdí.

Doraemon: QUE?!, ¿COMO PUDISTE HABER PERDIDO ESA PLACA?

Nobita: perdón es que me ha de haber perdido en el camino, ¿me das otro?

Doraemon: * gruñido *

Nobita: aquí tienes shizuka.

Shizuka: Que hermoso, ¿seguro que es para mi?

Nobita: pues obvio.

Shizuka: cuando termine de estudiar me lo pondré, adiós.

Nobita: adiós, una esposa demasiado recta es peligrosa.

Shizuka * estudiando *: me lo pondré un momento, * haciendo efecto, ya la casa de nobita *

Tamako: Hola shizuka.

Shizuka: oh, ya llegué, hola nobita.

Nobita: Shizuka.

Shizuka: si, soy tu esposa, ¿no?

Nobita: ¿qué cosa? Eso significa que soy tu esposo.

Doraemon: te lo dije.

Nobita: sientate.

Shizuka: esta bien.

(Un largo rato penoso)

Doraemon: ternuras parecen un par de tórtolos.

Nobita: Iré a preparar algo ¿esta bien?

Shizuka: no, yo iré tu sientate querido

Nobita: me dijo querido, querido, querido, querido.

Doraemon: Bueno ya llegó la hora de ser hombre y que tu le digas algo también

Nobita: no estoy acostumbrado pero, este no es el momento después de todo estamos casados.

Doraemon: eso es.

Shizuka: aquí tienes.

Nobita: gracias.

Doraemon: gracias gracias, ñam ñam.

Nobita: tu té esta delicioso shizuka

Shizuka: en serio? Que bueno que te gustó, también prueba el pastel

Nobita: a ver a ver, ahora tu también.

Doraemon: espera ahora prueba esto, Chocolates.

Nobita: ¿puedes creer que shizuka me haya traído chocolates? Shizuka, shizuka.

Shizuka: nobita.

(Doraemon se pone rojo, quizás por los celos.)

*en la calle de nuevo*

Suneo: ¿de quien será?

Dekisugi: a ver quien se lo pone, ¿piedra papel o tijera?

Suneo: esta bien.

Un largo rato; Dekisugi:3-2:Suneo.

Dekisugi: bien me lo pondré. *empieza a hacer efecto*

Tamako: Oh bienvenido Dekisugi.

Dekisugi:¿esta nobita?

Tamako: pues, sí.

Dekisugi: Nobitaa, te quiero regalar algo por nuestro noviazgo.

Tamako: ¡¿QUÉ?!,*inmediatamente se dirige al teléfono*, Sra. Dekisugi, tenemos que hablar.

Nobita: solo voy al baño no me tardo.

Shizuka: y regresas porque te quiero enseñar algo en el parque.

Nobita: esta bien.

Dekisugi: Oh, hay estas nobita.

Nobita: DEKISUGI!

Dekisugi: que bueno que te encuentro, por qué te ibas a ir sin mi, novio mio?

Nobita: ya sueltame, espera, que?

(Mientras tanto)

Sra. Dekisugi : bueno, eso no lo sabía, pero eso es normal entre los niños

Tamako: !Que normal ni que nada, ¿!Como puede nobita ser novio de un chico? Mi nobita no es así!

Sra. Dekisugi : señora, tiene que entender que no es una enfermedad, es solo amor, por así decirlo, espero que entienda esto ok?

Tamako: Ok, adios.

Shizuka: nobita, ya vamonos.

Nobita: ya voy, te digo que me sueltes ya.

Dekisugi: bien, pero a otro lugar.

Nobita: si así son las cosas pues sí.

(En el camino)

Nobita: es increíble que no me.. Oh es la placa que perdí, ¿!Es la placas que perdí?!

Dekisugi: ¿que pasa?

Nobita: no es nada, tranquilo.

Dekisugi: bien.

Suneo: me pregunto como le irá, Emm, ese no es nobita con.. Dekisugi!

Doraemon: ¿que es lo que pasa Suneo?

Suneo: solo ve.

Doraemon: Nobita con... Jaikoooooooooo, tengo una idea para ti!

*en el parque*

Nobita: tanto se tarda shizuka, y bien, que te buscas conmigo.

Dekisugi: este, e mm..., solo te he querido dar esto.

Nobita:que es?

Dekisugi: es una carta que te he escribido, representa todo mi amor por ti.

(En la tienda)

Shizuka: me quitaré esto un momento, *desaparece el efecto*, ¿eehh, que hago aquí?

Doraemon: Ven Jaiko, ven ven

Jaiko: esta bien pero no me jales tan duro.

Doraemon: esto es lo que te decía.

Dekisugi: no te he hecho esto desde hace mucho pero te quiero decir que...*beso*

Jaiko: ..., eso... Es,... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito era tan fuerte que toda la ciudad lo escucho, pero cuando shizuka y sus amigas lo escucharon, sabían que significaba, por lo que corrieron al lugar.

Shizuka: ¿que pasa?

Botako: ¿cual pareja encontraste?

Jaiko: esta, como era que se llamaba ese genero?

Botako: yaoi.

Jaiko: nunca he probado esa escritura.

Shizuka: pero, ¿como es posible que...? Nobita y dekisugi son... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jamako: callate, nos van a escuchar.

Shizuka: perdon, pero la emoción.

Jaiko: bien, mientras ustedes siguen viendo, yo me voy a escribir mi nuevo manga yaoi, adiós.

Doraemon: ¿pero que hace? No se ha movido cacheteado o algo.

Nobita: ohh, nunca creí que ese beso...

Dekisugi: nobita, espero verte pronto, nos vemos.

Nobita: adios, me siento sucio, EH? Que andaban espiando?

Shizuka: nos vio, Vámonos

Nobita: oigan esperen, no es lo que piensan.

Doraemon: nobita..., te dejaste.

Nobita: eso que significa.

Doraemon: el beso... TE GUSTO!.

Nobita: como!?, no puede ser, pero que ves.

Doraemon: viendo la tele del tiempo.

Nobita: avisame cuando...

Doraemon: oh no.

Nobita: que? Que!?

Doraemon: mira lo por tu cuenta.

Dekisugi adulto: cariño, ya volví.

Nobita adulto: que bueno.

Nobita en shock

Doraemon: eso fue demasiado real que lamentablemente terminaste en esto, de hecho acá hay un cambio en el álbum, aqui estan en su primera cita unos años despues, aquí es tu boda pero en otro estado ya que aquí es ilegal, y no quieres saber lo de la noche jeje, y aquí esta tu nueva familia.

Nobita: quiere decir que, no tendré a nobisuke.

Doraemon: si lo tendrás.

Nobita: como?

Doraemon: no te lo puedo decir.

Nobita adulto: que bueno que estés aquí por nuestro aniversario de casados.

Nobita: nooooo, se supone que me casaré con shizuka, no con el.

Doraemon: pues el problema es que piensan que eres novio de el.

Nobita: me voy a quitar esto.

Doraemon: si el no se quita el corazón, no podrás quitarte el tuyo, así que tendrás que esperar.

Nobita: y quienes saben de esto?

Doraemon: te daré una lista

-Jaiko

-Shizuka

-Jamako

-Debuko

-Botako

-Suneo

Nobita: el problema va ser cuando se lo cuenten a todos.

Doraemon: no creo.

(Al día siguiente)

Nobita: hola a todos, ¿?, por qué todos actúan tan extraño?, oh hola jaiko, que...

Jaiko: oigan, aquí está.

Botako: dime nobita, ¿que se sintio tu primer beso?

Nobita: Shizuka, espero que me creas.

Shizuka: que quieres que haga?

Nobita: tengo que encontrarlo, me voy adiós.

Jaiko: adiós, Nobisugi, jajajajajajajaa

Doraemon: ¿quieres decir que todos se han burlado de ti?

Nobita: exacto.

Doraemon: pues tenemos que encontrar ese corazón y quitárselo.

Nobita: así es, ohh, mamá.

Tamako: Nobita Nobi, tenemos que hablar.

Nobita: sobre mis calificaciones ¿verdad?

Tamako: sorpresivamente no

Nobita: sobre que entonces?

Tamako: sobre tu relación con dekisugi, mira yo entiendo que estés pasando por esto, vendrán burlas, y hasta agresiones por eso, siempre me han enseñado que esos están enfermos, pero te diré esto, *inclinándose* si eres feliz con el, pues acepto tu relación, pero el problema va a ser tu papa.

Nobita: entiendo el porque, pero entiende que no me gusta dekisugi.

Tamako: no mientas, claramente los vio desde la maquina espía de Doraemon.

Nobita: que pena.

Tamako: sobre lo que pensaste, mejor me voy, adios.

Nobita: adiós, Doraemon vamos a quitársela.

Doraemon: vamos.

(En el parque)

Doraemon: todavía no ha venido, mira aquí la opción es hacer que le rompas sus sentimientos, espero que tengas suerte, mira ahí viene.

Dekisugi: nobita, que bueno que te veo, cuando termine de estudiar, pensé en venir aqui y estar un rato contigo.

Nobita: No.

Dekisugi: por qué no?

Nobita: dekisugi, tengo el valor de decirte que no, me gustas, nunca me gustaste, y jamas saldré contigo.

Doraemon: uff, eso tuvo que doler.

Dekisugi*entre lagrimas*: entonces, no somos novios.

Nobita: No.

Dekisugi: *casi a punto de llorar* pues si es así, Teeminamos, *desaparece el efecto*, me voy.

Doraemon: yahoo!, lo lograste.

Nobita: no sé porque me siento mal por el.

Doraemon: oye si, a pesar de que se rompió el artefacto siguió llorando, al parecer ese sentimiento fue real, y estará deprimido, o lleve a hacer algo que se arrepienta.

Nobita: te refieres a?

Doraemon: si.

Nobita: oh que hice, espera dekisugi, espera, no te vayas.

Dekisugi: para qué, para que voy a seguir contigo, tu me dijiste que nunca te guste.

Nobita: no lo entiendes, la razón por la que te pusiste así fue por esto.

Dekisugi: esto?

Nobita: si, esto hacia simular de que eramos pareja, lo dije porque ya no podía soportar esto.

Dekisugi: así que...

Nobita: no sé que pienses.

Dekisugi: me alegra que todo haya sido un malententido, quizás no seamos novios, pero tendrías mi amistad entonces, nos vemos.

Nobita: hasta pronto.

Doraemon: genial.

Jaiko: doraemon nobita, que bueno que los encuentro, lamento avergonzarlos pero, es que hice un manga en base a tu con dekisugi, Nobisugi, toma una copia.

Nobita: gracias, pero tengo que decirte que el y yo ya no somos.

Jaiko: ¿de verdad? Que lastima, les diré a las demás.

Dorameon: adiós, oye ¿vas a leerlo?

Nobita: si cambió algo, pues vale la pena leerlo.

Doraemon: ahora que veo, ya tu linea del tiempo se restauró.

Nobita: que bueno, le diré a mamá.

En la casa

Nobita: mamá, tengo noticias..., papá?

Nobisuke: ya me ha contado tu madre lo de tu relación con dekisugi.

Nobita: no te preocupes, lo nuestro nunca fue cierto.

Nobisuke: que suerte.

Nobita: perdón si te asuste de esa manera.

Nobisuke: mientras haya sido falso, te perdono.

Doraemon: lo bueno ya todo volvió a la normalidad

Nobita: si, lo bueno, excepto por ellos.

Suneo (cantando): nobita y dekisugi sentados bajo un árbol

Nobita: ya se enterara.

Doraemon: desde luego.


	2. Final alternativo

Nobita: dekisugi espera.

Dekisugi: para que? Si tu dijiste que no te gusto.

Nobita: pero yo...

Dekisugi: callate, ya lo entiendo, adiós.

Doraemon: ahora si fue intenso.

Nobita: que puedo hacer?

Doraemon: ahora si que no te va a perdonar porque cuando a alguien le rompen el corazón, es complicado perdonarla.

Nobita: nooo, que hice?

Sra. Dekisugi: hola, como te ha ido?

Dekisugi: no quiero hablarlo.

Sra. Dekisugi: pero oye, que le pasa?

Dekisugi: por qué me hiciste esto?

(Al día siguiente)

En las clases miraba a dekisugi pero no me quería hacer caso, hasta en la tarde

Shizuka: me da pena dekisugi, qué le habrá pasado?

Nobita: si, y te voy a explicar por qué

Shizuka: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Nobita: ya no lo podía soportar.

Shizuka: pues no se como le vayas a hacer pero tienes que hacer algo.

Nobita: lo sé.

(En el parque)

Nobita: tendré que hacer algo por el,valió la pena hacer la tarea para poder venir, dekisugi ahí estas.

Dekisugi: solo vine para que se me quite la depresión, no fue por ti.

Nobita: deja me explicarte.

Dekisugi: ya te lo he dicho, no me hables.

Nobita: por favor, te quiero decir que todo fue una mentira, y si no me crees pues *beso*

Nobisuke: tengo que encontrarlo, si no me lo van a descontar, EH?, ese no es nobita?

Nobita: espero que me perdones, lo siento.

Dekisugi: si, te perdono.

Nobisuke: !NOBITA NOBI!

Nobita: papa!?

Nobisuke: debí saber que me habías mentido, como pudiste, vámonos a la casa.

(En la casa)

Nobisuke: ¡COMO PUDISTE?, YO QUE TE HABÍA CREIDO!

Nobita: perdón ya.

Nobisuke: TU YA NO ERES MI HIJO.

Tamako: que demonios está pasando acá?

Nobisuke: TU HIJO ES UN MALDITO MARICON.

Tamako: por que lo dices?

Nobisuke: por que el besó a un chico.

Tamako: ¿y?

Nobisuke: ¿¡y que!?, ESO ESTA MUY MAL, Y TU NOBITA, AHORA SI APRENDERAS COMO SER UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD.

Nobita y Tamako llorando: NO!

mi mama me trato de defender pero no pudo, no recuerdo cuantos varazos me dió, porque me dolió tanto, tanto que no me pude levantar, mamá me puso pomada y unas cosas mientras se lamentaba por lo que papá me hizo.

Tamako: intenté ayudarte.

Nobita: lo sé mama, tu si me comprendiste después de todo.

Tamako: no entiendo como tu papá pudo hacerte esto, ese no entiende.

Nobita: pero mas me dolió al decirme de que ya no era su hijo.

Tamako: que decepción, tratare de arreglar las cosas con el.

Nobita: no lo hagas, mas empeorará.

No pude hacer nada mas que quedarme acostado por el dolor.

Shizuka: ¿que le habrá pasado a nobita?

Suneo: la verdad ya me esta empezando a preocupar, no ha venido durante dos días, hasta el profesor se le hizo raro.

Gigante: tal vez se enfermo o se lastimo, ..., dekisugi, oye tu sabes que le pasó a nobita?

Dekisugi: yo ya sé lo que le pasó

Suneo: que paso?

Dekisugi: el trato de perdonarme y me besó, pero da la casualidad de que su papa nos encuentra a mi y a nobita, le gritó y se lo llevo, por lo que tengo entendido su papa lo lastimó a varazos.

Shizuka triste: como pudo su padre hacerle tal atrocidad?

Gigante: aun peor, no lo comprendió.

Suneo: maldito viejo.

Gigante: gracias por la explicación.

Dekisugi: de nada, si ven a nobita me avisan.

Shizuka: de hecho ahí va.

Dekisugi: que te paso?

Nobita: creo que ya lo sabes.

Dekisugi: ay nobita, yo se que no hiciste algo malo.

Nobita: mi mamá me trato de defender.

Gigante: y no pudo?

Nobita: no.

Dekisugi: lamento lo que te pasó.

Nobita: esta bien ya pasó.

Suneo: vámonos ya, ahí se ven.

Nobita: adiós.

Dekisugi: ya que estamos solos, quisiera preguntarte algo.

Nobita: que?

Dekisugi: que si quieres ser mi novio?

Doraemon: Nobitaaaaaa!

Nobita: si, acepto.

Doraemon: que haces?!

Nobita: oh, doraemon.

Doraemon: pero que se supone que haces?

Nobita: ya hice las paces con dekisugi.

Doraemon: pero y shizuka?

Nobita: esta bien, puede estar mejor.

Doraemon: esta bien.

Pasaron los años y doeaemon se había marchado al futuro, he logrado salir adelante, era el mas destacado de la universidad.

Shizuka: nobita, que bueno que te encuentro, ya que no has tenido tiempo de verme ni de pasar el rato conmigo, quería saber si quieres tener un picnic conmigo.

Nobita: pues..., ya lo pensaré.

Dekisugi: nobita, también te he querido decir algo.

Shizuka: mejor los dejo solos.

Nobita: adiós.

Dekisugi: nobita, hace años que te he querido decir algo.

Nobita: que es?

Dekisugi: que... Si... Tu...

Nobita: que?

Dekisugi: quisieras salir conmigo?!

Nobita:..., si como no?

Dekisugi: ah, de verdad?

Nobita: si, de tanto estudiar necesito distraerme, para cuando?

Dekisugi: hoy a las 5:00 pm.

De lejos shizuka los veía

Shizuka soltando una lágrima: después de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué?

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa misma tarde había acabado mi tarea, le dije a mis padres que me iría a la biblioteca, por cierto, le mentí a mi papá de que ya había terminado con dekisugi, no sé si podré seguir con la mentira, en fin, me encontraba allí estudiando, cuando veo a shizuka sentada con la cara triste hacia abajo, me senté a su lado para preguntarle

Nobita: Shizuka, que es lo que te pasa?

Shizuka: por qué nobita?

Nobita: pues porque...

Shizuka: no es eso.

Nobita: entonces?

Shizuka: por qué no me dijiste que eras novio de dekisugi?

Nobita: shizuka, lo puedo explicar.

Shizuka: no, no hay nada que explicar, por qué no me dijiste nada, por qué me lo ocultaste, le había creído a Jaiko de que tu no eras novio de el, y ahora que los vi, tu aceptaste una cita con el, yo tambien te iba a invitar a una cita yo para tratar de recuperar tiempo contigo y decirte que tu fueras mi novio, yo te amaba, pero ya veo que todo fue en vano, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ.

Nobita: shizuka, espera.

Traté de detenerla pero fue tarde, se fue llorando y me dijo que no la buscara, y viendo la hora me fui a mi cita con dekisugi.

Dekisugi: oh, nobita, pensé que no ibas a venir.

Nobita: perdona

Dekisugi: bueno no importa, ven sientate.

Nobita: esta bien.

Dekisugi: mira, durante todo este tiempo desde que somos novios me ha dejado una duda.

Nobita: cual?

Dekisugi: de que si tu estas conmigo solo para hacerme sentir bien, de que no me amas puramente.

Nobita: como crees?, te amo puramente, tu eres el mejor chico que he conocido.

Dekisugi: que bueno que me lo digas.

Nobita: y yo también te quiero decir algo que me sucedió.

Dekisugi: que?

Nobita: veras me encontré a shizuka en la biblioteca, ella estaba triste, le pregunté que pasaba, y me dijo que nos vio en que tu me invitabas a una cita, me reclamo, porque ella me dijo que me amaba, pero ya no.

Dekisugi: en serio dijo eso?

Nobita: si.

Dekisugi: wow, nunca pensé que seria así.

Nobita: pero aun así, estamos bien.

Dekisugi: eso es lo bueno.

Suneo: muchos años han pasado, muchos, pero cobraré mi venganza, hijos de perra.

Nobita: quien nos espía?

Suneo: oh, me van a ver.

Dekisugi: no se, pero nos veía, lo sé.

Takeshi: hola Suneo, como te ha ido, sabes donde se encuentran?

Suneo: en esa colina, pero no te acerques, ya estoy planeando la venganza.

Takeshi: oh bien, ya van a ver.

Por si no saben quien es takeshi, es gigante, nada mas que quiero referirme a el por su nombre real.

Dekisugi: y no sabes como va doraemon.

Nobita: el me manda recados por dorami

Dekisugi: quien es?

Nobita: es la hermana menor de doraemon.

Dekisugi: ah, ya me acordé de ella.

Nobita: si, esta deliciosa la comida que hiciste.

Dekisugi: que bueno que te encante.

Nobita: oye, te has preguntado alguna vez que nos deparará nuestra relación?

Dekisugi: no te preocupes por eso..., EH?, que es esto.

Nobita: eso es cocaína..

Suneo: son ellos oficiales, esa pareja se estaban drogando.

Oficial #1: bien mariposones, pasarán mucho tiempo en prisión.

Dekisugi: pero no lo pueden probar.

Suneo: y esto que?

Nobita: tu lo pusiste, oficiales es mentira.

Oficial #2: acompañenos.

Parece que las cosas se ponen intensas, en fin, me tarde en esto, se que es corto pero por mis estudios y que me faltaban las ideas no he podido escribirlo, espero que entiendan:-)


End file.
